


Swimming

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Tsukishima want to know if there was a pool?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

_“Suga- san… Does Karasuno have a pool?”_

Tadashi was slightly confused when Kei asked that. Tadashi couldn’t think of a reason as to why Kei had actually asked. Suga stared blankly at him for a moment before stuttering a response.

“A-Ah, yes, it does. It’s on the far side of the school. Indoors, too.” Suga frowned. “Why, though?”

“No reason,” Kei replied bluntly. Kageyama’s yelling distracted them from further conversation, but Tadashi was still fixated. Why would Tsukki be going to the pool? And why hadn’t he told him? Tadashi usually waited for Kei to be done with whatever he needed to do after practise, even though it was rarely anything. Tadashi was the one that usually held him up…

_On the far side of the school, huh…_

\-----------------------

Tadashi followed Kei to the pool, even though he was convinced Kei had seen him many times. Tadashi was clumsy on his feet, slipping into hallways and classrooms to avoid Kei’s line of sight. He had his headphones on anyway, so it wasn’t as if he could hear Tadashi.

Kei turned sharply, whistling to the tune of his music, and opened a dull silver door to the pool.

Tadashi kept himself from going into the pool area, knowing that Kei would immediately spot him. Tadashi caught a glimpse of Kei’s glasses reflecting the light, followed by a hard splashing sound soon after. He saw Kei in skins, pushing himself under the water.

Tadashi slipped inside, keeping close to the shadows. Kei emerged from the water and pushed his short hair back as a sigh escaped from his lips. His back was turned to Tadashi, his hair dripping water down his neck. Kei turned and floated on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Tadashi admired his features, knowing that he would rarely get a chance to see Kei without his glasses unless Tadashi had taken them off himself.

“I know you’re there,” Kei called out. Tadashi jumped, smacking his head on the wall. He cursed before freezing, realising at Kei was staring right at him.

Kei rolled over in the water and swam towards the edge. He looked at Tadashi with bored eyes.

“Did you really think I couldn’t hear your clumsy feet following me?” he asked.

“I-I…” Tadashi rubbed his head, more out of pain than embarrassment. “Your music was really loud…”

“The headphones just make it sound loud,” Kei replied. He pulled himself out of the water and shook off his arms. “Come here. Let me look at your head.”

Tadashi approached him wearily, his head down like a scolded puppy. Kei shook off more water before pressing down on where Tadashi had hit his head. Tadashi clenched his teeth and hissed. Kei hummed, pulling his hand away.

“It’s not that bad, but you might have a lump. I wouldn’t worry.” Kei’s eyes attempted to focus on Tadashi but the excessive squinting made Tadashi realise that Kei probably couldn’t see him that well right now.

Without warning, Kei grabbed Tadashi and hugged him, throwing them both into the pool. Tadashi screamed before he went under water, shoving Kei away. The blonde was laughing, looking at him underneath the water. Kei grabbed Tadashi’s hand and intertwined  
them, smiling lightly to him.

Kei’s eyes seemed to catch the light and he pushed up, bringing Tadashi up with him. Tadashi breathed heavily when the air filled his lungs. Kei stretched out his neck and cracked it, looking back at Tadashi.

“That’s for following me here,” Kei said with a small smile. Tadashi shoved him, but it was purposely weak.

“I’m still in my uniform…” Tadashi grumbled, allowing himself to be pulled along with Kei when the blonde returned to floating on his back. Tadashi floated next to him, his shoes filling up with water.

“Kei?” 

“Hm?”

“You look really pretty.”

Kei snorted, rolling over to doggy paddle next to Tadashi. “Do I? Am I a fourteen-year-old girl now?”

Tadashi splashed him. “I was trying to be nice. You always shut me down.”

“Because you say stupid things,” Kei replied, sinking under the water. He looked at Tadashi, his eyes the only thing above the water now.

“Excuse me for wanting to appreciate you,” Tadashi replied, crossing his arms. He could stand in the water, Kei squatting so he could be  
under the water. The blonde stood up and rolled his eyes.

“I know you appreciate me.” Kei pulled Tadashi in, smirking to himself. “You just show it in dumb ways.”

“Shut up, Kei.” Tadashi tried to push him away, trying to hide the pink in his cheeks but Kei held him firmly. Kei ducked his head and kissed him on the cheek. Tadashi wrapped his arms around Kei’s neck, his hand running from Kei’s wet and messy blonde hair. Kei  
smirked at him, his amber eyes glinting.

“But I though you knew how to shut me up?” he teased. Tadashi shook his head and kissed him hard, falling into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> first haikyuu fic that im posting here lol  
> im a piece of shit you're welc


End file.
